1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traverse device in which a yarn is reciprocated (hereinafter referred to as traverse) in a case where a yarn is formed into a winding package, and particularly to a traverse device in which two rotary members having two or more yarn guide blades are arranged to be overlaid and rotated in the direction opposite to each other, and a traverse guide surface is provided along the motion locus of said yarn guide blades.
2. Prior Art
A conventional traverse device uses a groove cam mechanism, and the traverse of yarn is effected by the reciprocating motion of the traverse guide in engagement with the groove cam mechanism. Therefore, there occurs extremely great shocks generated at a turn point of the traverse guide and noises generated therefrom to limit smooth high-speed rotation. As means for solving drawbacks encountered in such a groove cam mechanism as noted above, there is known a traverse device which uses yarn guide blades which rotated in the direction opposite to each other to traverse the yarn.
The traverse device using the yarn guide blades which rotate in the direction opposite to each other will be described hereinbelow with reference to FIGS. 4 to 6. In FIGS. 4 and 5, a spun yarn Y is alternately traversed by yarn guide blades 3, 3', 4, 4' provided on rotary members 1 and 2 and wound on a winding package 7 rotated by a touch roller 6 while being guided on a traverse guide surface d of a traverse guide member 5. The rotary members 1 and 2 have one and the same rotating center and are provided on rotary shafts 8 and 9, respectively so that they are rotated in the direction opposite to each other. A bevel gear 10 is provided on the other end of the rotary shaft 8, and a bevel gear 11 is provided on the other end of the other rotary shaft 9. These bevel gears 10 and 11 are meshed with a bevel gear 12 driven by an electric motor 13 so that rotating motion opposite to each other are applied to the rotary members 1 and 2. Around the rotary members 1 and 2 which have one and the same rotating center and rotate in the direction opposite to each other, yarn guide blades 3, 3' and yarn guide blades 4, 4' are secured to the rotary member 1 and the rotary member 2, respectively, at intervals of 180.degree. by means of screws or the like.
The device will be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 6. The distance from the rotating center of the respective extreme ends of the yarn guide blades 3, 3' and 4, 4' is the same radius, and a circular locus indicated at chain line C is depicted by the rotation thereof. The yarn Y is carried by the sides of the yarn guide blades and performs left and right traverse motions while being exchanged with yarn guide blades which rotate in the direction opposite to each other at turn points a and b along the curve of a traverse guide surface d of the traverse guide member 5. In order to secure positive and smooth turning of a yarn at the turn points a and b, the following structure is employed. More specifically, mounting positions of the yarn guide blades 3 and 3' and 4 and 4' with respect to the rotary members 1 and 2 are spaced through 180.degree., and an angle of aOb is 90.degree. in order that the upper and lower guide blades are overlaid at the turn points a and b of the traverse motion. In order to positively carry out the delivery of yarn, projecting guides are provided on the upper and lower surfaces in the proximity of a position at which the yarn guide blades are overlaid at the turn points a and b. Further, in order to positively carry out the delivery of yarn, the rotating center of the rotary members 1 and 2 is sometimes slightly deviated.
In the traverse device shown in FIGS. 4 and 6, the speed of forward path of the traverse is the same as that of backward path (the number of winding is constant). Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3b, an intersection g between a forward path e and a backward path f forms a straight line in an axial direction of the winding package. Therefore, there arises a problem in that when the wound package is unwound, it tends to be caught at the intersection g, resulting in a poor releasability, and there likely occurs a buldge phenomenon in which opposite ends of the wound package becomes buldged.